Love Me Like You Do
by Andraia452
Summary: Short stories about love/romance in the TMNT 2012verse that are not connected. Ch. 10 - A Friendversary present for TheWinterMe. :) And what? I actually wrote something not Apritello? Donatello and Raphael are concerned with the amount of time Leonardo spends in the Holo-room. We get to peek in on one of his private sessions. Set after The Cosmic Ocean.
1. Casey

"Looking good, Red," Casey smiled appreciatively at April.

"Thanks. Not looking too bad yourself, Mr. Jones. Change your shirt?" April gestured to the few speckles of green splattered across the black tee. "Usually there's some orange in here, too."

"I may have dressed up for our date," Casey replied, extending his arm for April.

Instead of hooking arms, she playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Who said this was a date?"

"Well…um…when you said you'd come to the movies with me…"

"Relax, Jones," she laughed. "Don't overthink it."

. . .

"That movie was amazing!" April exclaimed as she exited the theatre into the warm spring air.

"Yeah," Casey chuckled. "It was pretty rad when that car exploded and then turned into a dinosaur!"

They walked the busy streets.

"So, what's next, Red? A romantic candlelight dinner?" Casey's fingertips grazed April's as he reached for her hand.

April quickly jerked away and jammed both hands into her jeans. "Um, why don't we just get some street meat and go to the park?" She quickened her pace.

. . .

The two teens rocked gently on the swings as they ate their gyros in silence.

April broke the quiet tension between them. "So, ready for our trig test tomorrow?"

Casey groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me. I'd rather take a puck to the head."

April stifled a giggle. "Okay, we can cram in a study session second period. Speaking of which, it is getting late. I'd better get home."

Casey hopped off the swing. "I'll walk you."

"Not necessary. It's a short enough walk."

"Hey, I will not have people saying Casey Jones is not shriveless. It's no sweat."

April rolled her eyes with a smile. "I believe the word you want is 'chivalrous,' Jones."

"Eh, whatever, Babe. Let's go."

April gave him a sharp look at the name, but said nothing as she hopped off her swing.

About a block from her apartment, Casey began to get noticeably fidgety.

"Spit it out, Jones. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, really," Casey glanced nervously at the ground. "It's just … I'm surprised you agreed to this date … er, whatever."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, um, I'm not sure how you feel about me … Or Donnie. I mean, he's always bragging how you kissed him in the lair, at the farmhouse, lots of times … and as for me … well, us … after that thing that happened between us at the farmhouse, you've been really distant."

April's eyes widened with alarm.

"It's like you're pretending that it never happened. Like we're not allowed to talk about it."

April linked her arm through Casey's as they continued walking. "I'm sorry, Casey. There was a lot going on while we were upstate. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I was … confused … There was a lot going on that was complicated."

Casey stopped in front of her apartment, his heartbeat drumming loudly against his chest. She was touching him! "Are you still confused?"

April smiled. "Let me un-complicate things." She gently grasped the sides of his smooth face with her delicate hands. Casey drew in a breath as April brought her face closer. He saw stars as their lips met.

April drew away slowly and gently patted the side of his face. "Night, Jones." She turned and walked up the steps.

Casey touched the side of his face and let his wide-gapped smile show.


	2. Raphael

"Come on, is that all you got?" the red-banded turtle taunted.

The fiery red head charged with her tessen, swinging at her sparring partner only to be blocked by his sai. The sweat dripped from her brow as she relentlessly tried to best him, repeatedly stopped by the skilled ninja.

April hadn't planned on the impromptu training session. She'd come to visit her friends to find only Raphael was available. Splinter was meditating in the dojo. Donatello was in his lab, working on his latest project with strict orders not to be disturbed. And, at Splinter's request that the two opposites needed to bond more, Leonardo and Michelangelo were traipsing through the sewer system. It made April chuckle to imagine how Mikey must be trying poor Leo's nerves with his short attention span. Raphael was pummeling the punching bag. After discovering it was just the two of them, April flashed her tessen and with a mischievous glint in her eye, asked, "Wanna spar?"

April was starting to regret her challenge. Raphael was not taking it easy on her in the slightest. The exhausted kunoichi was getting ready to admit defeat when she spied one of Mikey's My Little Bronies on the floor. She ducked out of the way when Raph sent a flying kick and seized the opportunity. She darted up, grabbed his ankle, and pushed back with all of her strength. Surprised, Raphael faltered for a moment, but that was all she needed. April charged, causing him to trip over the forgotten toy. As he fell, he grabbed the sleeve of April's shirt, pulling her down on top of him.

Raphael chuckled as he lay on his shell. "Dirty trick, O'Neil. Wait til Mikey gets back. I'm gonna hand him his shell for this."

April was breathing heavily while lying on top of his plastron. She locked into his emerald green eyes, making him stop his griping. She bent down and placed her lips on him.

Startled, Raphael pushed her away. "April! What the hell?!"

Cheeks flushing as red as her hair, April scrambled to sit up. "I, I thought you wanted to. Sorry," she mumbled. Head down, she made her way to the ledge in the living room and swung her legs over the side.

"You thought I wanted to?! Why?!" Raphael stayed glued to his spot, too shocked to move.

"Never mind," she buried her head in her hands. "It's dumb."

Raphael groaned in frustration. As embarrassing as this was for him, he knew it was worse for her. He reluctantly joined her on the ledge.

April exhaled when he sat next to her. Maybe she hadn't ruined every thing. "I mean, you're always asking me to spar …"

"Because you want to get better, right? And who else is gonna train with you and not go easy on ya?"

April bit her lip and faced away from Raphael. He gently placed his hand on her thigh.

April whipped her head back to face him. "That's part of it. You always manage to find a way to touch me."

Raphael jerked his hand away. "Because I tried to comfort you and make you feel better about this?"

"How about when you put your arm around my shoulders? It always seems to linger there a little longer than it should."

Realization started to dawn on Raphael. Had he been inappropriate with April? Was he sending her signals? Did he have feelings for her deep down?

After several moments of silence, his voice was so low, April had to struggle to hear him. "It ain't right for us to be like that. What about my brother? Or Casey?"

April sighed. "Donnie's really sweet, but the way he dotes on and fawns over me … I can't take it. It's too smothering. Plus, he treats me like I'm fragile, like one of his beakers, and he's afraid I'll break."

Raphael nodded. "And Casey?"

"Casey's got the IQ of a pickle. I need someone who's strong _and_ smart, someone who's not afraid to challenge me."

"I ain't that smart." It was Raphael's turn to look away.

April softly touched the side of his face and made him turn toward her. "You're a lot more than you give yourself credit for. Look, Raph, after every thing that's happened with the Kraang, Shredder, the city, my dad … I've learned life is very uncertain. But, I know this. I know that I want you. And I think you want me, too."

Before he could protest, she moved her hand to the knot of his mask and pushed his face into hers. Raphael was about to pull back when he realized he was enjoying this. And she was right - he did want it, too, even if he wasn't willing to admit it out loud. This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, the warmth of her lips slowly seeping into his body. He kissed her back eagerly, his hands grasping her shoulders.

April smiled into the kiss and trailed her fingers up his plastron, pausing at his lightning bolt crack. She continued to the dip in his collar bone, where she traced small circles onto his pebbled skin, making him moan in her mouth.

Raphael slid his hand down the length of her arm until he reached the hem at the base of her shirt. He rubbed the material between his fingers, and sensing no protest, began to lift the yellow fabric.

The creaking of metal behind them caused the two teens to hastily break apart. Each placed their hands in their own lap and stared in the opposite direction.

Donatello emerged from his lab, goggles above his mask. "Did you call me, Raph?" He then noticed his crush and became flustered. "Oh! He- Hey, April. When did you get here?" He grabbed the goggles and hid them behind his back.

April's face reddened as she nervously ran a shaky hand through her pony tail. "Oh, a little while ago. Raph and I were practicing - ninja stuff."

"Okay, let me wrap things up in there and I'll come out and join you two."

"Sure, Don, that'd be great." Raphael avoided eye contact with his brother.

As the metal door clanged shut, the two teens glanced at each other guiltily.

"So …?" April inquired.

"So." Raphael replied flatly, shaking his head.


	3. In Your Eyes

**Takes place during Vengeance Is Mine. (I know when they rescued her, she pretty much got re-captured right away, but let's pretend there were a few days of her freedom for this story.)**

* * *

**In Your Eyes**

"She's - your - sister."

"Stop saying that!" Leonardo glared at Raphael with clenched fists, mouth drawn in a tight line.

Raphael peered over the magazine he was reading. "Stop saying what? The truth? Sister!"

"Karai is the daughter of Sensei and Tang Shen. Last I checked, we were turtles." He backed away from Raphael, careful not to trip over Donatello, who was bent over, fully immersed in a new project.

"Yeah, and last I checked, we were made human care of Master Splinter's DNA."

Donatello glanced up from the small metal box in front of him he'd been tinkering with, tweezers paused mid-air. "Technically, we're not considered human, more like reptilian with humanistic qualities, more specifically of the Cryptodira order.."

Raphael swatted Donatello with the rolled up magazine. "Cram it, Nerdatello. He knows what I mean."

"Hey!" The olive turtle rubbed his head, glaring at his red-banded brother.

"'Technically' speaking, Donatello, what is the chance that we actually _are_ related to Karai?" Leonardo cut in before his brothers could erupt in a brawl.

"Well, I'd have to have a swab sample to determine the exact percentage, but off hand, I'd say we have a 97.4% chance of sharing some of the same genetic material."

Leonardo's face fell. He turned hopefully to his youngest sibling. "Where do you stand on this, Mikey?"

Michelangelo playfully twisted himself in the tire swing. "The heart's a fragile muscle, bro. Squish." He let loose, spinning rapidly before falling into the water with a splash. Emerging, he spit out stream of water. "But, I've always wanted a sister."

"You're all wrong!" You have to be wrong, he silently pleaded.

Donatello refocused his eyes on his work. "Bring her by the lab sometime. I'll let you know for certain."

"I-I gotta go." Deflated, he prepared to leave the lair.

"Yo, Leo! Hold up a sec!" Raphael met him at the turnstyle. Voice low enough so the others couldn't hear him, he gently laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't forget about honor. Ya know, since it's so important to ya."

Leonardo sneered at the trace of sarcasm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know - you're all about honor and doing the right thing - up until it stops being convenient for ya."

Leonardo opened his mouth to protest, but Raphael was quicker. "You've lied to Splinter, too, just as much as the rest of us; it's just easier for you to forget that when you hide behind that 'holier than thou' attitude."

Leonardo swatted Raphael's hand away. "What's the point of this, Raph?"

"The point, Fearless, is that like it or not, Karai is our sister - _Your_ sister, and I wouldn't want to see ya compromising your honor. I know you're sneaking off to see her." He smugly crossed his arms.

Leonardo took a deep breath to center himself. Exhaling slowly, steel blue eyes focused on his brother. Then without another word, he vaulted down the sewer tunnel.

* * *

The autumn wind scattered litter along the cracked sidewalk. Her shoulders tensed as she knelt over the edge of the tall building, watching the people, frail as ants, seemingly wandering aimlessly below. "Fools," she muttered. She snapped up to face the fire escape, drawing her blade. "About time you showed up," she snorted. "I was getting bored."

Leonardo sighed, making no effort to wield his weapons. "I'm really not in the mood, Karai. Can we not do this tonight?"

Karai advanced toward the jade terrapin. She held the tanto blade against his jaw and traced the outline, softly so no cut would be made. "Aw, come on. You know it's all in fun."

His stoic stance did not waver, nor did he flinch when he felt the tip of the steel poke his chin.

The kunoichi pouted at his lack of engagement. Rolling her eyes, she sheathed her weapon. "I'm getting bored, Leonardo," she huffed, glaring eyes accusing him.

"I thought we could just sit and talk tonight." He made his way to the edge of the Byerly building and sat down, legs tucked under himself as if he were about to meditate.

She was about to antagonize him, provoke him into battle, but something in his voice smothered her fire. Legs dangled precariously over the edge as she joined him. "I - I'm not good at this."

"Karai," Leonardo nervously cleared his throat. He bit back asking, "Do you think we're related?" Instead, he blurted out, "What's your view on honor?"

"Really? This is what you wanted to talk about?" Karai tossed him a sidelong glance before solemnly answering, "Everything I have ever done and continue to do is based on honor."

"Then why do you still wear _his_ colors?" The distaste came through in his voice.

"Leonardo, I'm a refugee. It's not exactly like I had time to change my outfit."

"You could have borrowed something from April."

Karai chortled. "Because yellow is _SO_ my color?" She stood to leave. "I thought you wanted to talk, not attack me. If you'd wanted to fight, I was more than willing."

A large green hand grabbed at her smaller one. "Wait, Karai. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't go."

Pleading gray-blue eyes bore into her. Again, the feeling to stay was compelling. She shook her head. Frustrated at becoming weak-minded, it unnerved her, but she found it difficult to turn away from him. Hesitantly, she lowered herself back onto the rooftop.

Leonardo smiled warmly as he placed his hand on top of hers. Crimson lips quirked at the edges.

_Sister_.

Raphael's words echoed in his mind. He wretched his hand away, blushing furiously. Callous fingers dug into muscular thighs as he willed himself to have more honorable thoughts about the bi-color haired girl to his left.

Another wind gust brushed the two black tendrils past her face. Leonardo fought the urge to tuck a strand behind her ear. "Cool earrings," he mumbled lamely.

Karai rubbed her arms for warmth. "Thanks." Was he going to comment on the weather next? Why was he acting so peculiar tonight?

"What, um, happened to the one?"

Karai's hand flew to her right ear, immediately hovering over the small tear. It had happened so long ago, she had forgotten about it. "Disobedience comes with a stiff penalty," she shrugged.

Leonardo's eyes widened as he turned to face her, open-mouthed. "Shredder did that to you?"

"Eh, it's no big deal." Her fingers rolled pieces of gravel along the roof's edge.

"But - but, how could your father do that?"

Karai felt her face flush with embarrassment. He was looking at her like a wounded puppy. "Doesn't your father discipline you? It's no different."

Leonardo couldn't erase the shock from his features. Sure, his father had disciplined him and his brothers; they had been occasionally smacked with sticks, but never to the point of abuse, where something would leave a permanent scar.

Karai stretched her arms above her head before leaning back on them. Her head hung back and she closed her eyes, shutting away the memory. "Whatever. That was my old life. And I'm not going back." She cracked an eye to look at her company so she could teasingly add, "No matter how I'm dressed."

Leonardo could not explain the mix of feelings welling up inside him. Sorrow for what Karai's childhood must have been like. Infuriation at Shredder for treating her that way. Admiration for her ability to be so well-adjusted despite her turbulent upbringing. Lust for the way the metal on her lithe body reflected the moonlight.

Leaning over, he took her by surprise as he cupped her chin. "Oh, Karai…"

The moment was broken as they heard a clatter on the adjacent rooftop. A glint of silver was all they needed to see to recognize the unwelcome intruders.

Jumping to their feet, they looked at each other, exclaiming in unison, "Footbots! They must be after me! You?"

Leonardo grabbed Karai's hand and dragged her toward the fire escape. "There's too many of them. We gotta go!"

Karai dragged her heels. "You seriously don't want to destroy them?" She tried to jerk her arm back, but the strong turtle had a firm grip.

Leonardo picked up the reluctant girl. "I told you. There's too many!" Holding her over his shoulder, ignoring her struggling cries of protest, he leapt over the edge.

* * *

He let go of her waist once they were well hidden in the safety of the sewer. He let out his breath once the echoing of the dripping pipes was the only sound to be heard. They hadn't been followed.

"Why didn't you want to fight them?" Amber eyes flashed angrily.

"Because, Karai!"

"Because, what!" She took a menacing step toward him, his shell emitting a clunk as it came into contact with the cool, wet bricks.

"Because," Leonardo locked eyes with Karai. "I couldn't lose you again. We just got you back, and I couldn't lose you again." He ran his thumb over her cheek, smudging the black liner.

Hardened features softened. "You know I like to play with fire." Karai leaned into Leonardo as crimson met clover. At first the unexpected kiss cause his eyes to pop open. He moved both hands to her waist and allowed himself to melt into her touch, his brother's words forgotten.


	4. Wouldn't It Be Nice

**Wouldn't It Be Nice**

* * *

The soft black fabric graced her fingertips as she pulled her knees closer to her body. The faint creak of the wobbly rolling chair failed to distract the other occupant of the room.

April let out a slightly annoyed sigh as she stared at the olive green terrapin. He was lost in thought, feverishly mixing liquids in varying shades of orange, pink tongue adorably poking out of the right side of his mouth.

Adorably? She seriously did not just think that.

Placing the beaker on the table with a light clink, Donatello paused to jot down some notes. As she watched the graphite scratching the paper, April found herself admiring the turtle once again. _He's so smart. That brain of his is really something._

The red ponytail flicked from side to side as she shook her head in disbelief.

_Get a grip, O'Neil. You are not crushing on Donatello. He's just a friend … you occasionally kiss_ … She blushed furiously. _Those kisses were just a way to say 'thanks' for saving the world, my father_ … She tried to self-justify, but was met with the reminder of the farmhouse. _And what was that one for?_ And it's not like she hadn't just spent the last twenty minutes staring at him.

She forced her eyes away from the rhythmic green movements, glancing at the various posters that adorned the wall. The dark pupils in those cerulean orbs enlarged as she paused at the one labeled "Turtle Anatomy." _I wonder what_ …

No, she refused to delve further into that train of thought. She abruptly stood, dusted imaginary dirt from her jean shorts, and tentatively walked toward the steel gray table. Hollow panging echoed throughout the room as nervous fingers drummed. Failing to capture his attention, April cleared her throat.

Donatello fumbled with the glass beaker, nearly dropping it as orange liquid sloshed over the side, tangerine drops flecking the pristine workspace. "A-April! When did you get here?"

April shrugged nonchalantly, secretly thrilled she could evoke such a jittery reaction. "Eh, you were busy. I didn't want to bother you."

Nimble green fingers deftly manipulated the worn rag as it soaked up the spill. Shy eyes refused to look up, a slight blush brightening olive cheeks. "You're never a bother."

April leaned in close, allowing the lavender scent of her shampoo to waft toward Donatello's nostrils. He gulped, tossing the dirty cloth aside.

"So, what are you working on? More retro-mutagen?" Glancing at his notes, she saw a slew of words she didn't recognize: Sodium Benzoate, Benzyl Acetate, Potassium Sorbate. And some she did: Garlic? Oregano?

Donatello hastily began to straighten his notes, a slight flush creeping up his neck. "Um, no. I'm actually working on a surprise for Mikey."

Resting both elbows against the cold metal, she leaned backward and arched her left eyebrow, encouraging him to go on.

"Well, you know how Michelangelo loves to create "interesting" concoctions?" He accentuated the word with air quotes. "He's been trying to make pizza sauce-flavored ice cream, but can't achieve the correct consistency, so I've been working to find the correct mixture of stabilizers and emulsifiers so it's less like soup and more like dessert."

"Aw, that is so sweet, Donnie. Literally. I'm sure he'll love it." Typical Donatello - always thinking of ways to make his brothers' lives better. The photos on the wall told the story of their fraternal love - 3D movie night, pizza party gone wild, family group shot with Splinter. Her eyes lingered on an empty space within the collage, the obvious hole allowing slate brick to peek through. Didn't he used to have a picture of the two of them at the park? Where did it go? Did he take it down during their fight? April hated to think that he would bury the memory of her. Or did he move that particular photograph to another location? The overwhelming curiosity of the missing photo was consuming.

Donatello was still prattling on about formulas and mixtures. While staring at the colorful breaks along the brick, she had accidentally tuned out his droning. Using kunoichi stealth, she quietly moved behind him and ran a finger along the top edge of his carapace, dipping into the cracks, rising on the unaffected ridges. She heard him suck in a breath as her touch had rendered him speechless. The mystery of the missing photo on her mind, she coyly twisted her fiery strands. "I think you could use a break."

"S-sure, April. Did you want to watch a movie or get something to eat?" He capped the beakers and arranged them neatly.

Sliding between the turtle and the table, cold steel pressed against her back. "I was thinking something more private." She lifted her eyes to meet his cherry brown ones. "You know … I've never seen your room."

Donatello stared into the blue depths, twinkling with mischief. Was she asking what he thought she was asking him? He'd mis-read her signals so often before, he was afraid he was reading more into this current request. But why would she want to see his room? She had mentioned privacy, but they were alone in the lab.

April could see the thoughts churning behind his puzzled expression. Trembling led to goose bumps that she couldn't tell were caused by the chill against her spine or her false bravado giving way to nerves. She was ready to provide a throaty laugh and assure him it was all a joke, when both of their thoughts were interrupted by a loud pop.

Startled by the noise, she pressed closer to the terrapin. He chuckled nervously as he reached behind her, re-corking the seal on Beaker 2.

"Okay." It was barely audible.

"Okay?" she squeaked, voice full of apprehension.

"I'll show you my room. But I can't guarantee the meticulousness of its contents. I've been really busy in here and didn't know I'd be having guests." Gesturing with palms up, a small semi-apologetic smile played upon his face.

* * *

Donatello paused at the entrance to his bedroom, hand lingering above the door knob. Guilt weighed a heavy stone in his stomach, but he tried to rationalize it away. April is in the lair nearly every day and even lived there for a few tumultuous weeks. So why was this any different? Because it had been an unspoken rule with Splinter - private living quarters were off limits. Against his better judgment, three shaking fingers twisted the brass handle. Stepping aside, he made a sweeping gesture. "Welcome. Mi casa es su casa."

April timidly stepped inside the room. It was similar to hers in that it contained a desk, lamp, laptop, bookcase, and bed. However, her plaster walls were painted a pale yellow, while Donatello was surrounded by mottled concrete.

Tiny fingers ran across soft, peeling spines, smelling faintly of mildew. "Shakespeare, O'Neill, Twain … A fan of the classics?"

The splintering corner of the self-constructed wooden bookcase caught his eye. He'd need to sand that down later. "Yeah, well, growing up in the sewers, you don't have a huge selection. You get to read what others discard." He gave a half-hearted chuckle.

April quickly drew her hand toward her, slightly repulsed. These books came from the garbage - no wonder they were in poor condition and caked with mold. She cringed with guilt. Well, how would he get things to read? "I have a library card," she rushed her words. "You know, if you want me to check out books for you." She hoped the offer sounded sincere and she wasn't coming off as stupid as she felt for promising something so trivial.

"Thanks." A genuine smile brightened his face.

Eyes wide, his posture suddenly stiffened before he clumsily scrambled to hide something on his desk.

April leaped back to avoid rolling wheels crushing her toes as Donatello flung himself into the chair. She fought to stifle a giggle from her quick glimpse as he crunched the papers into the desk drawer.

Turning away, April ran her hand across scratchy sheets before sitting on his bed. "So, you're a fan of 1980's Transformers?"

Searching eyes roamed his room for more incriminating evidence. "They're okay. I didn't exactly have a choice of linens. You have to scavenge from what others don't want anymore. Luckily, they made fabric dyes better back then, so the colors have mostly held up."

April's eyes followed his around. Still no sign of that photo of them; she would have to ask him about that later. But she had seen enough to know if she attempted what she was thinking, she wouldn't be met with resistance.

Now or never, O'Neil.

The red-headed teen boldly grabbed the foam arm rest, forcing her companion to face her. Pink cheeks caused her freckles to shine more prominently. Donatello gasped as she moved her hand to rest gently on his forearm, rose tinting his olive complexion.

"I like your chart."

"Ch-chart? What are you talking about?" Chestnut eyes darted toward the silver drawer.

"'Interactions with April?' It appeared very thorough."

He groaned realizing she had seen it. "Oh, gee, April, I'm so sorry. This is really embarrassing. I should have concealed it better." Afraid of coming off stalker-ish, he amended, "Well, I mean, I shouldn't have even made it in the first place."

A pale finger and small giggle silenced him. "It's okay, Donnie. Really." Tracing the top of his plastron, she continued. "In fact, it's kinda cute."

Donatello gulped and shifted uncomfortably. Her fingertips fluttered on his biceps.

April bit her lip in a slight frown. "However, I noticed you made an error in the column marked 'Osculation.' It seems to be one short. It's important to be accurate." She smirked at him as she delivered one of his favorite lines.

The ninja stared at her, his logistical lobe diminishing all common sense. It's important to be accurate? He was always accurate. He was sure he had precisely documented every single touch, hug, and kiss she had generously given him. What did she mean, he was off by one?

Her hands found their way behind his head. One caressed the smooth, green dome, while the other toyed with the lavender tails of his mask. Half-lidded eyes pleadingly met his. "What are you waiting for?"

Urging his face toward hers, she pursed her lips. Leaning to meet her, Donatello closed his eyes, heart thudding with anticipation. Desperately trying to shut out his racing thoughts - _Why is she doing this now? What does this mean?_ \- and just enjoy the moment, he wrapped large green hands around her waist.

April tilted her head to get a better angle to deepen the kiss when a loud knock interrupted them. Her eyes flew open. Donatello quickly jerked his arms away, sitting on his hands, as if they hadn't just been touching forbidden territory.

"S-Sensei!" he gulped, turning a shade of fuchsia April had never seen him achieve.

The elder stood in the doorway, stroking his white beard. "Humility is rewarded with honor, but disgrace follows the proud around. I think it is best you say good night to Miss O'Neil and then meet with me in the dojo." With a swish of his maroon robe, Splinter left the door frame.

Donatello leaned his head over the back of the chair toward the ceiling, exhaling slowly. April buried her head in her hands. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Donnie! Are you going to be in a lot of trouble?" Lines of worry wrinkled her forehead.

Raising his head to gaze upon his crush, he smiled. Taking her hands in his, he softly kissed her fingertips. "I have two more things I can add to my chart. Totally worth it."


	5. Like a Surgeon

**Like a Surgeon**

* * *

"How badly does it hurt?"

April flinched as he shone the bright light in her eye. Swatting his large green mitt away, she protested with an exaggerated sigh. "Really, Donnie. I'm fine."

The wide concern further etched onto his face as he watched a thin red line trickle past her ear.

"Oh my Sweet Chinchilla!" Donatello wrung his hands, stress lines creasing his forehead. Rummaging through his supplies, the frazzled terrapin mumbled to himself as the distressed teenager watched. "… shouldn't have happened… was supposed to be a recon mission … my fault."

"Calm down, Genius, before ya stroke out." Raphael entered the chaos of the lab, eyes rolling at his brother's nonsensical ramblings. He knew Donnie would freak out over April's injuries and struggle to keep a level head. He'd assumed it must be difficult seeing someone you felt a romantic interest for in such pain. But, the younger turtle would need to suck it up and get his wits about him to assess the damage and patch her up.

_Operation: Calm Don Down_ was on.

He dropped the heavy cardboard box next to the operating table with a resounding thump. Shoving a long metal tube into his brother's hand, Raphael was not shy to dish out orders. "Drink this. It'll help you focus."

Donatello took the warm canister with shaking hands, but nodded as he took a sip.

April gripped the edge of the cool steel table as she watched the brothers interact. She'd never seen Donatello so rattled before, and it was touching - albeit so un-Raph-like - to observe the red banded turtle attempt to soothe his brother's nerves. She leaned over, glancing into the brown box as Raphael dug around its contents. It looked like he'd raided his room before stopping in the kitchen to make Don coffee.

He stood up abruptly and thrust a bottle of water at her. "Open this." April did as she was instructed. Raphael tipped the bottle onto a light blue cloth, the plastic crunching in his firm grip. Securely grasping her chin with his left hand, the contrasting gentle right dabbed at her forehead with the damp cloth.

Tossing the stained rag aside, Raphael bent back down to grab his pillow. Glancing at her as he fluffed the white cotton, he nodded toward the water bottle. "Drink the rest of that. You need to stay hydrated."

Stunned by his assertiveness in this situation, the red-headed teen gulped half the bottle before tightening the cap. Sky blue eyes widened when she noticed the crimson line marring avocado skin. Instinctively, her hand shot out toward his bicep. "You're hurt," she gasped.

Raphael shrugged, placing the pillow on the table. He reached for her yellow headband with both hands, removing it with such tenderness, April shuddered. "I'll be okay. Don'll patch me up after he takes care of you. Speaking of …" He cast his brother a sidelong glance and huffed, "You cool enough to do this now?"

Donatello nodded assuredly, determined to pull it together. He'd need to approach this from a more medical and less emotional standpoint. He took several deep breaths to focus his center and put down the empty coffee canister, ready to repair his ailing crush.

Raphael hastily threw the tiger embossed sheet over April before retreating to lean against a filing cabinet, arms crossed casually, but worried emerald eyes kept a close watch.

Donatello washed his hands and told April to lie on the pillow. It smelled like Raphael - musky with a hint of grass. As she inhaled the pleasant scent, she felt bad she was going to leave blood stains on it.

Tender hands began parting sections of persimmon locks, searching for the offending wound. The pink tongue poked from the side of his taut mouth as he assessed the damage. April winced when those fingers grazed the cut.

Donatello let out a relieved sigh. "Well, the good news is you don't have a concussion and the intrusion isn't too deep." Reaching for the jar of cotton balls, he shook one into an upturned palm. "However, the slice will need stitches."

"Great." The sarcasm was thick in her voice. "Now it's going to take forever to get Leo to agree to me going on a mission again."

Olive fingers lightly dabbed her head with an alcohol swab, the sting causing the girl to fist the sheet. "April, he only agreed to this one because it was supposed to be recon only. We didn't know Rahzar and Fishface would be there."

April frowned. "So, he still doesn't trust me on missions that have the potential to be dangerous? I'm almost a full on kunoichi!"

"It's not that. He doesn't - we all don't - want you to get hurt." He grabbed a syringe and filled it with xylocaine. He wrinkled his snout at what he knew he'd have to tell her next and Raphael momentarily averted his eyes. "I have to administer a numbing agent. This will pinch."

April squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip as she felt ten pricks burning a circle into her scalp.

Donatello winced at her obvious discomfort. "I know it seems like a lot, but it will help with the stitches." Nimble fingers expertly wove the cobalt thread across the cut, bringing both sides of the split skin together. He squeezed a generous dollop of Neosporin to cover his work. "There. Good as new." He smiled weakly at her. Placing large hands beneath her head and back, he raised her slowly to minimize dizziness.

April gingerly reached toward the top of her head. "How many did I need?"

"Five."

She wanted to reassure her friend that she was alright. Cerulean eyes twinkling, she asked, "Okay, more important question. What color are they?"

Confused, he stammered, "B-blue."

April tapped her slender finger thoughtfully against her chin. "Hmmm… so, I'm orange and blue - Mets colors. Eh, I'm more of a Yankees fan." She giggled with a playful shrug to let his serious face know she was kidding.

A strangled cry escaped the terrapin's throat and he flung his arms around her, crushing her close to his plastron. Burying his face into the loose waves, he choked back a muffled sob. "I'm so, so sorry, April."

Hands hung limply at her sides before awkwardly dusting his carapace in a forced hug.

Raphael uncomfortably shifted, clearing his throat.

The olive turtle tentatively leaned back, thick fingers still gripping her shoulders, his eyes searching the depths of hers for forgiveness. "If Raph hadn't been there … to pull you back … It might have been worse than just a scrape." He lowered his gaze, filled with shame and embarrassment.

She had wondered why Donatello was so distraught. He'd done this kind of thing dozens of times. _But never to me_, she thought. That's why he was so distressed. And to top it off, he'd somehow held himself responsible for her injury.

Her right hand gently cupped his cheek, forcing chestnut eyes to meet her own. "Hey, hey, hey. It's not your fault."

Guilt flecked the cherry brown. "I should have been there for you."

"You were, Donnie." Noticing he still seemed crestfallen, she quickly amended, "You _are_. You always are. Thanks for patching me up." She placed her lips delicately aside his mouth, skimming the outer corner. Drawing back, she murmured, "Mmm… salty."

Donatello chuckled to himself, reveling in April's gift, a slight flush brightening his face.

Raphael guffawed, "Huh! I do all the work and he gets all the reward. Where's the fairness in that?" He squeezed the yellow band a little tighter as emerald eyes locked with cerulean. The two teens shared a knowing smirk between them.


	6. If I'm Not the One

Wincing at the soft padding footsteps in the hall, the light sleeper's fingers tightened at the edge of the lilac comforter. Pulling it further over his head, he mumbled, "That's what I get for trying to go to bed at a decent hour. I should have just stayed in my lab. I really have a lot of projects that need my time..."

The crashing sound of ceramic kissing concrete evoked another cringe from the sleep-deprived terrapin. _Damn it, Mikey, I am not cleaning that up in the morning. Or searching the junkyard for another lamp._ He tried to make a mental note in his foggy brain to avoid stepping on the mess his brother was sure to leave in the living room on what he assumed was his nightly kitchen snack raid.

Donatello had almost drifted off again when he was alerted by the creaking of his bedroom door. Squinting into the darkness, he tried to determine who was sneaking into his private quarters. A mild panic set in when he realized the outline of the body lacked a shell. Thick fingers shot out to grab his bo staff, curling around the solid wood.

Metal connected with shin bone, sending his garbage can clattering, crumpled papers scattering like roaches across the floor. He held the wooden staff poised above his head, ready to strike, when he heard a familiar voice utter a curse word. He shot out his hand instead, flicking on the lamp resting on the self-made nightstand. Feebly attempting to palm the sleep dust from his eyes, the ethereal glow illuminated the intruder. He wasn't sure if it was his exhaustion or the dim light blurring the edges around her, giving a goddess-like appearance. Inhaling slowly, he absorbed her presence. She was wearing her trademark outfit - black jeans and matching snug tee-shirt, low cut onyx boots. She pulled the dusty yellow leather jacket more tightly around her and shivered, although it was far from cold in the lair. Her fiery locks were loose and wild around her face, framing pinkened cheeks - Had she been crying? Drinking? Both?

"A-April? What... what are you doing here? So late?" he managed to stutter out through the shock of her sudden arrival.

A small smile quirked at the edge of her lips as she attempted to saunter toward him. Strong arms shot out to steady her when she clumsily tripped on air. Cool fingertips caressed the side of his face. "I so rarely get to see you without the mask. It's so sexy." She giggled into his neck, tickling breath sending waves of excitement up his spine.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm the tingling nerves threatening to compromise his honor. Self-conscious hands removed hers from their perch. "April, I'm going to re-iterate - _What_ are you doing here?" He hoped his voice sounded firm.

"What? I can't come visit my favorite guy?" She leaned closer to allow her tongue to trace wet circles along his neck.

Trembling, he gripped her shoulders and slowly pushed her away. That was just it - he wasn't _her_ guy. She had finally chosen Casey Jones over him five years ago - and the painful memory still stung his heart. "It doesn't count if you're drunk - which I think you may be."

Petulant eyes flashed quickly with anger before welling with tears. The bed creaked from her weight and she buried her face into her hands. "Sometimes I just wish I could turn back the hands of time, and you know, choose you," she managed to choke out in between muffled sobs.

Biting his lip, Donatello fought the urge to bitterly reply, "Yeah, me too. Renet - check, please!" Instead, he grabbed his mask from the nightstand, concealing his almond-shaped eyes so they wouldn't betray him. Aside from that, it made him feel less naked and vulnerable around her. Sighing, he sat down next to the shivering girl and handed her a tissue. He cautiously rubbed her back, trying to convey the soothing touch of a friend and not one of romantic interest. "What did Casey do this time?"

"I thought things would get better after I graduated college, got a real job ... But, he's still in the same place he was when we were 17! No degree, no steady employment. It's all falling on me!" Donatello watched with mild disgust as the crumpled tissue pile grew on his side table, but waited for her to continue. "It's always late night practice and video games. And then he gets mad at me and calls me materialistic when I ask him about looking for more steady employment. Just because I like nice things like electricity. 'Casey Jones cannot be contained in a 9-5' is all I get." She scoffed and wiped the back of her hand across her nose.

Donatello nervously cleared his throat, torn by what he felt he should say versus what he felt he wanted to do. An inebriated April in _his_ bed, who had come to him in desperate need? He wanted to kiss away her tears and convince her to leave that meathead to be with him. But that was another issue - she had a life - an above ground life - with a career and friends and responsibilities, and he knew it would be an irrational expectation for her to abandon all that. So logic won out over lust. His shoulders slumped in slight defeat as he sighed in resignation. "Well, he is 22. Maybe he just needs a few more years to sort things out - to get it out of his system."

Delicate fingers grasped wildly at thick green digits. Cerulean eyes glittered with tears as they bore deeply into the kind, welcoming chestnut. "And what if it doesn't happen? If he never 'gets it out of his system'?"

Donatello smiled warmly at her, trying to assuage her worries with a pat of his hand on top of hers. "It's late. Let's get some rest." Kneeling on the floor in front of her, he gently clasped her left calf, lifting her leg to rest on his thigh. After unfastening the buckle, he slid off her boot. He gently nudged her leg, so she'd know to give him her right foot.

"You're so good to me, Donnie. Thanks for listening. And, um, always being there." She brushed an errant lock of crimson behind her ear.

The olive green turtle beamed at her. "It's what I do best. Dependable Donatello." He handed her his half empty water bottle. "Now drink this. I know it's not much, but you need to stay hydrated."

April greedily downed the remaining water, her tiny fingers pressing into the crackling plastic.

Donatello climbed over her to rest on his side, shell pressed against the wall. He lifted the heavy comforter, beckoning her. "Come and lay down beside me."

April pressed her back against his plastron so tightly that her hair tickled his snout. Before he could overthink it and change his mind, he quickly leaned up and kissed her forehead. The action elicited a contented sigh as she snuggled into the warm blanket. Draping his left arm protectively around the redhead, he pulled her close. As sleep enveloped the young girl, he whispered, "If I'm not the one you want, then maybe I'll be the one you need."


	7. Thinking of You (I Drive Myself Crazy)

**Thinking of You (I Drive Myself Crazy)**

* * *

She clenched the moss-colored blanket tightly in her hands, lifting it high enough to conceal her nose. She swore she could see her breath in small puffs and wished they could crank the heat up.

A hairy arm encircled her slender waist, pulling her closer to his internal warmth. He must have felt her shivering or heard teeth chattering. His body was soft, but welcoming and conformed easily to accept her. It just wasn't the same as... Delicate fingers tugged the comforter even higher, trying to envelope herself in a memory. Casey had always hated this blanket, but she held onto it, mostly because the color reminded her of him.

* * *

Laughter floated through the air like an enchanted melody. April couldn't control the giggles spilling out of her. Donatello looked absolutely adorable, his olive green snout freckled with contrasting white whipped cream. Hey, he had started it.

A frigid winter evening beckoned hot chocolate. After generously spraying whipped cream atop both of their steaming mugs, the sly terrapin dipped a digit in the creamy froth and proceeded to coat the tip of his companion's nose.

Startled at first, she had gasped. His smirk ignited inner playfulness and before he could recite the formula for a quadratic equation, he found his face speckled with the sweet substance. April placed the offending spoon back into her cup and shrugged, "Hey, you were asking for it."

Eyes widened at her boldness and for a moment, he was nervous she really _was_ annoyed with him. Even after dating for five years, he still treaded cautiously around the red-head. Any fears were immediately assuaged when she leaned over and poked out a pink tongue, connecting it to green, gentle licks removing the sticky fluff.

"You're so salty-sweet," she purred, eliciting a blush to tinge olive cheeks.

"Aw, c'mere." April leaned into his plastron while massive fingers curled around her shoulder, pulling her flush against his strong, unrelenting body. She pulled the heavy moss comforter over them, the crackling fire providing extra warmth. "I'm glad you agreed to spend the weekend with me." He fumbled with the edges of the plush blanket.

"It's nice to get away from the city every now and then. I'm surprised Leo gave you the time off." She tipped her head and placed a chaste kiss on his neck.

"It wasn't easy, but I convinced him to be cool with it."

Donatello was suddenly avoiding her gaze and she noticed his voice squeaked with anxiety. They hadn't been alone like this in a while, so April sought to make the most of this private time together. One finger traced the top of his plastron while the other hand firmly squeezed his muscular thigh.

"A-April!" he gasped. She found it cute how he still hadn't changed in some ways.

She teased the inside of his upper leg as she steadily slid her way toward his body. Moistened lips peppered kisses along his taut bicep in between a murmured, "I can't wait to make you feel so good."

Surprised blue eyes couldn't help themselves as he held her back and lowered the fuzzy comforter down to their waists. He cleared his throat twice, trying to regain composure before locking chestnut with cerulean. "April, I love you."

"I know, Donnie. I love you, too." The words flipped easily off her tongue as if she were reciting her daily coffee order, brow wrinkling in slight confusion. _Why did he stop her ministrations? Why was he acting so serious?_

His right leg bounced as if battery operated, and he cupped her tiny hands together. "No, April. I. love. you." He paused with each word, boring the sincerity into her. "I will cherish you forever, devote my life to you, protect you from ..."

"Woah, woah, woah!" She removed her hands from his captive hold. "Why are you saying all of this? What's with the grave tone?"

"It's just ..." he faltered, staring at the empty space between them. "Oh, never mind, just - here." After reaching into the pocket pouch of his belt, he produced a small, shiny round object.

April's eyes enlarged as she realized what it was. A ring.

"Do you like it? I made the band from melted scrap metal, but I found the stone. I spent months combing the beach late at night, hoping something would wash ashore. I'm sorry it's not a diamond, but you still like it, right?" Hopeful orbs blinked expectedly at her.

The red-head's mouth formed a circle of surprise. She wasn't sure how to respond. The rose-colored gem was small, but sparkly. The metal band reflected the sizzling glow of the lit fire before them, mesmerizing her. It was beautiful. The shifting terrapin broke her trance. "What does this mean, Donatello?"

"I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you," he paused, summoning confidence with a gulp. "Will you marry me?"

"I, I don't know what to say." In her younger days, she had pictured her engagement to be something along the lines of a Disney film - complete with singing birds and perfectly timed fountains. She hadn't imagined a life of living underground with a mutant turtle for a husband. Elation and excitement should have tinged her voice, but only hesitation and fear had come through. And he knew it. The corners of his wide mouth had tipped ever so slightly, but she was in tune enough with his emotions to catch the miniscule change in his demeanor. She tried to convince him with a scratchy whisper. "Why can't we keep things the way they are? It works, right?"

He blinked at her, clearly not anticipating her reaction. "But don't you want to get married? We've been dating a long time. It's only natural progression."

Sighing, she gently caressed his arm. "Donnie, think about this logically. Where would we live? How would we support ourselves? You can't realistically leave the sewers ..."

"And you can't realistically _live_ in the sewers," he completed her sentence, realization sending harsh lines across his brow. "Why can't our love be enough?"

It was rhetorical. She had no answer to bestow upon the crestfallen turtle, anyway. His posture, so secure before, was now as slumped as his spirits.

She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Nothing has to change between us."

Chestnut eyes flashed incredulously at her. "How can you say that?" Anger started to seep into his intonation. "Then what are we doing, April?"

"Enjoying each other's company." She released her hold to nervously twirl her hair.

Scoffing, he averted his eyes toward his hands. He clenched the blanket firmly, busying himself. Trying to knead away his frustrations. "How much longer then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, April. How much longer did you anticipate our time together? A month? Another year? How much more of your time are you graciously going to allow me to waste? And for what reason? Fear of hurting me? Fear of being alone? Or is it just biding time until Casey Jones returns to win your hand?" The sarcasm and hurt were heavy in his voice.

"That's not fair!" Tears welled in her eyes and she slammed her fists onto the worn, floral-patterned cushions.

He stood to leave, his height casting a shadow over her; the warmth that occupied the space next to her now as frosty as the outside winter air. Soft footsteps padded toward the staircase. Placing a hand on the bannister, he turned to solemnly look at her. "It's unfair of me to occupy your time if it is not in your intentions to be with me. I love you enough to let you go - to let you find someone you truly can spend the rest of your life with. I just want you to be happy." He took several steps before pausing once again. "I'll take one of the guest rooms. We can head back in the morning."

Biting her trembling lower lip, she had managed to refrain from sobbing until his shell disappeared from her view.

After they returned, April greatly reduced the time she spent with the turtles. Given what had transpired between her and Donatello, it was too painfully awkward to see him around and spend time with his family. The distance saddened her, but she convinced herself it would be for the best. And then it was made easier when the infamous Casey Jones returned to New York after hitchhiking his way around the country. She doubted he had matured, but he had been a familiar comfort to latch onto, something to fill the void created by Donatello's departure.

* * *

She often thought about the purple-banded terrapin, wondered what might have been, had she not harshly rejected him at the farmhouse.

Coarse fingers brushed against her forehead, pushing her bangs away from her face. "Red, you awake? Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

_How I'm a fool for letting him go. That I should have told him how much I loved him when I had the chance._

Turning to face the hockey player, she slyly quirked the corner of her mouth and fibbed, "How good hot chocolate would be right now."

Casey gave a fake pout. "Aw, Babe, I totally forgot to pick some up. But Casey Jones has other ways to make you warm." He wriggled his eyebrows with a lecherous smile.

* * *

Perched on a rooftop across the way, he squinted as the lamp light went dark, obstructing his view. He always stopped by during patrol to watch over his former flame, some nights lingering longer than others. Sheathing his bo, he returned to the night. He was terrified to approach her, but hoped she was happy.


	8. I Want You Back

**A/N:**Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter 7 and requested a sequel. TheWinterMe, RBBBH, Juanita27, tvfan69, Created to Write, Mechelle, Reader 115, and my two guests - this is for you! I hope you enjoy it. (And, yes, since the last chapter was an N Sync song, I felt it only fitting to give the sequel an N Sync title as well)

**I Want You Back**

April stood from the folding chair, the light blue plates clinking as she collected them. The square table tucked neatly into the corner of the living room. Cramped spaces were the price to pay for city living.

She jumped when the obtrusive hand firmly smacked her bottom. Casey winked, flirtatiously pointing his finger at her. Nodding, he clucked his tongue. "Babe, since you're going to the kitchen, bring me a soda?"

Sighing, she rolled her eyes at him. "You know I hate when you do that."

After carefully depositing the dishes in the sink, she grabbed a cylindrical can to dutifully bring to her long term boyfriend. Casey slunk low into the couch; one arm on the rest, remote firmly gripped with the other. Mocha eyes brightened at her entrance. "Thanks, Red." He patted the spot next to him, still holding the clicker. "Wanna join me?"

She glanced at the television, some random cops-and-robbers-type show flickered on the screen. "Eh, maybe in a bit. I should do those dishes first." She leaned down to peck his forehead. "Wouldn't want those roaches to come back."

Wiping wet hands on the red and white checkered rag, she craned her neck. Loud snores could be heard over the blaring television. Instead of joining her partner in the other room, she opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. The old metal creaked beneath her weight. Pruned fingertips flaked some of the peeling steel gray paint from the railing. The Heights wasn't so bad during the daytime, though walking alone at this hour would have been inviting danger for a young woman. What she loved most was her view - Highbridge Park was across the way. The constant noise from traffic was worth the price of autumn foliage. During the spring season, the plethora of trees reminded her of childhood summers spent upstate. It was a warm night for early May. April closed her eyes toward the starless sky, reveling in the gentle breeze that rustled her auburn locks. She was snapped out of her reverie by a soft thud to her shin. Glancing down, she cursed at the swinging plant. Ivy, was it? Their super banned all items from the fire escape, but Casey, being the ever loving rule breaker he was, insisted on strapping the plant over the rusting side. April supposed it was because the hockey player occasionally helped repair things throughout the building that the offending greenery hadn't been ordered indoors. To be honest, she didn't mind the plant. With its wide, spade-shaped green leaves, it reminded her of a specific turtle's tail. She was absentmindedly tracing the yellow veins, when she thought she heard a gasp. Azure eyes scanned the crowded street searching for the source. Only then, did she realize how ridiculous she was, thinking she could hear something that inaudible in a bustling city; traffic, people, and sirens clearly would block out such a diminutive sound. Chiding herself with a doubtful shake of her head, she ducked back inside the window.

* * *

Donatello's eyes went white as he receded further into the shadows. He couldn't halt the strangled sound that had escaped his throat while watching her practically fondle that plant. Then her eyes - those beautiful, big, blue eyes - seemed to search the night, almost scrutinizing the spot in which he hid.

* * *

April drummed her fingers against the side of her ceramic mug. She couldn't shake that nagging feeling from the night before. She had felt something ... a presence of sorts. She thought it might have even shown reptilian characteristics, which could mean ... No. She hadn't seen him in nearly a decade. But still, the sensation tugged at her stomach, butterflies mixing with bile. If she forced herself to truly acknowledge her psychic abilities, she'd been repressing her intuition for some time. Often, late at night, she would feel like a presence was watching her, but she chalked it up to teenage fears of being Kraang-stalked. However, last night intuition screamed that her suspicious inklings might be justified. Abandoning her coffee, she tentatively walked toward the kitchen.

The evening was similar to the one prior. Still warm and breezy, though a humidity hung in the air. Once again, she could feel the chipped paint flaking beneath her as she tightly gripped the aging steel. Red tendrils whipped across porcelain skin as she leaned further into the night, willing her ability to respond to her strained efforts. Suddenly, she felt her hold slipping, her footing sloppy beneath her. The air rushed past as she tumbled over the iron bars. Slender fingers cracked as they desperately clutched at the thin rails. Muscles in her shoulder ached as she swung wildly, legs flailing about. She began to consider her imminent impact with the ground. April clenched her eyes tightly as she felt her grasp slipping.

She wasn't sure if she had screamed. Muscular arms held her firmly before depositing her back onto the fire escape. Once her feet touched solid ground, she raised her eyes to look at her savior. She knew what she would find, but still her breath caught in her throat. At six feet tall, he towered above her. Solid calves, lean thighs. Olive skin mixed with shades of asparagus. A few more scrapes and chips across the keratin. Umber belt, faded and worn with age, noticeable stitches of repair. The brass buckle dulled over time. Strong shoulders, slender neck. In the place she remembered the near constant gap-toothed shy smile, fern lips were set in a straight line. Cocoa eyes that once had brightened when they focused on her, appeared tired and hollow beneath the lavender mask. His massive hands rested on his hips as he glared down at her.

"Hey," she finally managed to squeak out. "Wanna come in for a cup of coffee?"

"April, what the hell?! You just fell off the balcony and nearly became pavement pizza! How can you be so nonchalant?"

"Because I knew you were watching me."

A look of surprise registered across his features momentarily before he was able to disguise it with feigned indifference. "Um, okay, well, now you're safe, so I'm going to go."

Long fingers closed halfway around his thick wrist. "Wait. Please come inside for a few minutes."

Chocolate eyes glanced toward the window. Reading his mind, April assured, "Casey's not here. Poker night with some old hockey buddies. Now, come inside before someone sees you." Azure orbs locked pleadingly onto him.

Donatello fidgeted awkwardly on the folding chair while waiting for her return. The seat's thin foam was uncomfortable and hard backing difficult to accommodate his shell. He surveyed the tiny room: cramped with a sagging red sofa, television set, gaming system, IKEA side table, lamp, and makeshift dining area. His focus paused on three paintings that hung above the sitting area. The Japanese characters for love, loyalty, and luck were framed, bold red lines jumping out from the black background. He scoffed at the taunting kanji and shuffled back in his chair, disgusted with his weak resolve for coming inside in the first place.

April entered the room, two steaming mugs in hand. She cocked an eye in confusion to find Donatello half-risen, as if ready to leave. Brushing her uneasiness aside, she placed the aqua mug in front of him. "I hope you still take your coffee the same way." She tentatively sat across from him. After a moment of awkward silence, she rotated her shoulder and immediately winced in pain. Her left hand flew to massage her screaming muscle.

Donatello had to tighten his grip around his drink, fingers twitching to tend to her ache. He hated to admit it; even though she had caused him so much emotional turmoil, he was still enamored by the freckle-faced redhead. There were a few extra creases around her eyes and across her forehead, some platinum streaks running like silver rivers throughout the auburn, but he found her just as enchantingly beautiful as he did when he was fifteen. The years of distance between them had done nothing to diminish his intensity for her - if anything, the lack of interaction allowed for her to be put further onto that pedestal. He could no longer see her flaws and worried communication would shatter his perfect illusion. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Hitting a particularly sore spot, she spoke through gritted teeth. "Eh, nothing a warm shower can't fix."

The two shifted uncomfortably in their chairs at the shared memory. Donatello nervously scratched at the back of his neck. "Well, I'm glad you're not permanently damaged."

April threw her head back with a laugh. "Yeah, next time I'll work on a better plan. One that's a little less painful."

A slight look of confusion passed over his face. Once he realized what she had meant, Donatello slammed angry palms against the table, coffee sloshing over the rim of the mug. "You - you fell on _purpose_?!"

April gave a small shrug with her good shoulder. "How else was I going to get you to come out?"

"Do you - do you realize how dangerous and imbecilic that is?" he sputtered. "You could have gotten killed!"

Long lashes fluttered indignantly at him. "But I didn't."

"But you could have!"

"But I _didn't_. I already told you - I knew you were watching me. I knew you wouldn't let me get hurt."

In spite of himself, the turtle chuckled. April O'Neil, still as stubborn as ever. "Okay, so I'm here. What did you want?"

She watched the spilled liquid pooling in a dent on the old table. Bravado melting away, she avoided his penetrating stare. "I ... How's your family?" she rushed.

Dubious chocolate eyes fixed on her. "You nearly _died_ to ask about my family?"

When April said nothing, he sighed and continued. "They're pretty much the same, I suppose. Leo and Karai went to Japan for a while. Raph took up knitting, but he'd kill me if he knew I told you that. Mikey befriended a guy from Antonio's and sometimes helps out - strictly in the back where he can't be seen, of course. But he loves making Italian food creations in a "real" kitchen. Plus, there's plenty of free pizza in it for the rest of us, so that's a bonus."

Fingertips played in the tepid puddle, hesitation tinting her voice. "And sensei?"

Donatello took a long sip before answering. "He's ... well, he's getting old, April. Father's in acceptable condition for someone his age, but we know what the inevitable is. The lifespan of a rat isn't as long as the lifespan of a turtle. He's a little slower, uses the cane for more than just show now." Donatello paused, unsure if he wanted to share more. "He often asks about you."

"Really?"

"You were like a daughter to him, especially during the time Karai wasn't around." Donatello contemplated his next words carefully. "He'd really appreciate a visit."

"I - I miss him, too." She used a napkin to soak up the brown liquid. "Would you be okay if I went to see him?"

The purple banded terrapin nodded. Now was not the time for him to be selfish, when the simple gesture would be so welcome to his aging parent. "He would like that very much."

She smiled at him, noticing his eyes were moistened with tears. An alabaster hand rested atop olive as a comforting gesture. He let it stay there fondly for a moment before jerking his hand away, as if the touch burned. Pink lips frowned slightly at the rejection. "And what about you?" she pressed. "How have _you_ been?"

Donatello studied the grooves in the popcorn ceiling. "I've been fine. Still tinkering around in the lab. Came up with some compounds, invented a few new weapons."

"Interesting," she nodded, secretly wishing he would invite her to see what he'd accomplished. April hesitated before asking her next question. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, but a morbid curiousity was nagging at her. She tried to come off indifferent with her query. "And ... do you have a special someone in your life?"

Incredulous eyes cast upon her. "Are you kidding?" he scoffed. "I'm a mutant turtle. I don't really have options."

Embarrassed fingers played with a lock of crimson. "Well, you do meet a lot of varying species. You guys have befriended rabbits, lizards, and aliens, to name a few."

A thick green finger rimmed the edge of the aqua mug. "There was this one woman ... but, it was more of a flirtation than something serious. She gifted me her braid and then I never heard from her again."

"She gave you her hair?" Her perky nose wrinkled in disgust.

Indignance rising to the challenge, he retorted, "Yeah, well, what did Casey propose with? A ring pop?"

Her right hand flew to cover the tiny cubic zirconia, chiding herself for not removing the item before attempting to reconcile with Donatello. Bruised knuckles were starting to throb and begged to be iced. Both of their cheeks were flushed red from the heated argument and traces of regret. This was not going as she had hoped.

His throat bobbed as he swallowed. "Thank you for the coffee. Try not to be so precarious around fire escapes in the future." He stood so abruptly, the chair tipped, scuffing the wall.

Azure eyes widened as she rushed to place a palm against his plastron. "Wait! Don't go yet."

Gently encircling her wrist, he removed her hand. "I still have a job to do, April. A city to protect. My brothers will be concerned if - "

"Text them," she desperately pleaded. "It's been so long ..." she trailed off.

"Ten years," Donatello nodded bitterly.

Teeth captured quivering rose. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Donatello rubbed the bridge between his closed eyes. He should leave. He should not stay in her apartment. Those two sentences repeated several times in his mind as if a mantra. His plastron felt impossibly warm from where her touch had just vacated. Was this what he wanted? Did he want to stay and talk with her? So much had transpired between them and yet she rendered him as tongue-tied, cotton-mouthed, and confused as she did when she was sixteen. Opening cocoa eyes in resignation, he shook his head. "If I stay, we need to move to the couch. My shell can no longer take the confines of this chair."

Rewarded with her beaming smile, his heart nearly melted as he was hustled toward the red cushions. The perceived plushness was deceiving. He could feel the wooden frame beneath, but it was more forgiving on his body than the previous furniture.

"What time do you anticipate Casey's return?"

April dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "Tomorrow. He'll be out all night."

He nodded while he contemplated that tidbit, gaze coming to a rest on the framed wall art. "Interesting choice of words - love, loyalty, luck."

"Do you like them? I painted them. They remind me of you."

He cocked his head sideways at her. "Me?"

Reaching up, she traced the bottom of the picture. "Yeah. Don't you remember that ridiculous conversation we had one summer about getting tattoos? For our three year anniversary? I suggested love; you chose loyalty. And then because it was our third year together, you said we'd need three symbols. So you picked 'luck' because you said you were lucky to have found me."

"And then you said we were lucky to have found each other." A blush crept up at the memory.

Bold fingertips gently touched olive jawline. He flinched, but didn't pull away. "I'm really sorry for hurting you, Donatello. I've often thought about that night at the farmhouse and wondered ..."

"You made the choice that was right for you. You were valid in your concerns. It was absurd of me to expect you to live forever underground."

"But maybe we could have worked something out." Closed eyes leaned into her touch as fingers smoothly caressed a cheek.

"April," he began, voice low and gravely, "that was the hardest night of my life. You have no idea how completely soul shattering it was to hear your sobs. I wanted to rush back down those stairs, envelop you, and kiss you until every thing was okay again."

Her hand fell to his chiseled shoulder. "Why didn't you?"

The anguish was clear in his quiet tone. "Because you already knew what you wanted. And it wasn't me."

"Yeah, well, I was young and foolish." Her hand traced along his muscular arm until she reached his hands, enclosing a thick digit with all five of hers. "I wish I could make the things I did undone."

His rushing heartbeat felt like it was going to burst through his chest. Freckled cheeks sparkled like stars amidst the low lamp light. A pink tongue darted out nervously to moisten fern lips. "What are you saying?"

Squeezing tightly, she blurted, "I want you back." Before he could close his hanging mouth, she pressed herself firmly against him, heading toward what she desired most.

Using his final ounce of resistance, Donatello pulled away from her. "But what about Casey?"

"It's irrelevant. You were right about a place holder. But it wasn't you - it was him. Remember what you once told me? 'Physical attractions are common, but mental connections are rare.'" Small hands rested against rigid plastron. "I still love you." She peeked at him hopefully through lashes glistening with tears. "Do you still love me?"

Chocolate eyes burned into her with a fiery intensity. "April, I have always loved you."

Rose lips locked onto their target, fingers toying with lavender mask tails, urging him further into the kiss. Massive green digits fisted crimson tendrils, returning the passion of the desperately needed embrace.

Hands moved behind the olive dome, holding mouths together. Years of denial washed away with tender caresses. Gasping for breath, April stared deeply at Donatello, as if penetrating his soul. "I want ... I want to give us another chance."

Unable to form coherent sentences, the wide eyed terrapin bobbed his head. A small squeak escaped his throat as she nipped at his neck and squeezed a sinewy thigh. Half-lidded eyes seduced him. "Bedroom?" She had asked permission, but was already tugging shaking palms in that direction.

* * *

Bright golden rays illuminated the room, forcing chocolate eyes to flutter into consciousness. Glancing at the red-head draped over his torso, he couldn't help but smile. Guilt gnawed at his stomach, but he tried to logically will it away. This was April's decision, not an act he had forced upon her. He knew he should feel shameful for marring an engagement, but wasn't there a theory about every time matter was destroyed, new matter was created to take its place? Nagging thoughts were pushed aside when April awoke. She gazed at him with her enchanting eyes while languidly tracing circles across his plastron.

Large green fingers reciprocated the touch with gentle shoulder strokes. Leaning over, he buried his snout into the messy red tangle, bestowing a kiss. He was afraid to speak, to break the moment, but knew they couldn't laze underneath the moss blanket forever. Cautiously, he asked, "So, what now?"

April smiled. "We go home."


	9. If We Were a Movie

_Author's Note: For Apritello Day 2016, I attempted a sketch/comic, which you can view on my tumblr or deviant art page. This is a small drabble I wrote to accompany it._

**If We Were a Movie**

Donatello hunched over the cool steel table, wide pink tongue poking out the side of his taut mouth. Secured in his lab, the black marker fervently flew across the lightly lined paper before him. His brow ridge pinched in concentration as he focused to fill in the precise details. It was important to be accurate after all, and his current project required perfection.

Pausing, he stopped to admire his work. The sketch was a bit rough - like they normally were when the sudden burst of inspiration hit, the urgency to concrete his idea overwhelming his mind until he was able to commit the basics to paper. So far, he was satisfied with the design he had laid down. He could add color and refine the attributes later. But overall, he was satiated by the onyx scribblings.

Donatello thoughtfully rubbed his chin, contemplating his next stroke. As the idea struck him, olive digits once again gripped the cylindrical tool as he began maneuvering it with confidence.

The brainy ninja was so absorbed in his task, he didn't notice the stealthy kunoichi sneaking up behind him. April was eager to see his latest invention, curious to see what latest creative contraption had so stolen his focus. As she peered over his bulky right shoulder, an involuntary hand was drawn to her mouth to stifle a gasp. To say she was surprised by his current exertion would be an understatement. She was expecting to see a new vehicle, some new weapon perhaps, but this ... April took a small step back pondering the turtle's diagram. After letting the astonishing image sink in for a few moments, she decided it was not as shocking as she had first thought. A smile quirked the edges of rose lips as she stared with a new appreciation for the terrapin's keen eye for detail and vivid imagination. Would he ever cease to amaze her? She hoped not.

Donatello startled as slender digits rested on his muscular bicep, a flush creeping up his neck at having been caught during this supposed clandestine activity. The marker clattered against the table as he attempted to cover the drawing from prying cerulean eyes. The effort was futile. April gave a slight squeeze as she light-heartedly teased, "You're right, Donnie. Metalhead _would_ make an adorable best man."


	10. Right Here Waiting

**Right Here Waiting**

"Leo! Leo!" Heavy emerald steps echoed throughout the main metal expanse of the ship.

"He's not out here, Raph. He's in there again." A disappointed olive thumb jerked in the direction of the simulation room.

"Again?!" green eyes bulged. "What's that? Like the sixth time this week?"

Chestnut glanced in his direction, taking a momentary break from the plethora of diagrams spread before him. "Fifth - to be accurate."

Raphael let out a derisive snort, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Whatever. It ain't healthy, all this playin' pretend."

"Normally I'd support a coping mechanism, but the frequency does merit concern. I'm worried he'll get to the point where the lines of reality and fantasy blur, and then he'll be unable to distinguish between the two."

"So, let's yank him out." The red banded turtle readied himself to stomp toward the holo-room.

Donatello held out his arm to stop his brother. "While I agree with you, I think it's best for us to converse with him when he's not currently vested within the program. "Yanking" him out now could be detrimental to his state of being."

Angry arms crossed in front of him. "Then we should talk to Mikey about staging an intervention."

"You know that won't go over well. Mikey has a soft heart and will stick up for Leo. I'm frankly surprised he doesn't accompany him on these Splinter visits."

"So we just sit and do nothing?!"

"I'm afraid so." Pink tongue peeked out of the side of his mouth, frowning in concentration. He squinted at the foreign symbols, trying to make sense of the words as he shuffled through the papers. "But, I do hope he finishes soon. I need to consult with the Professor on the best route to Magdomar."

* * *

In this context, the privacy of the make-believe dojo, rigid roles could be dropped; neither party had to uphold to pretentions. Leonardo temporarily did not have the pressure of being leader, brother, son, friend. Thoughts could be spoken freely, without real life ramifications. No punishments for imperfection would be doled out. However, the blue banded turtle couldn't relax completely.

Oversized hands rubbed nervously against thick jade thighs. Steel blue eyes focused on the maroon rug he was kneeling on. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he tried to form coherent words. "I - I've missed you."

Upon hearing no reply, he knew his companion was waiting for him to continue. Clearing his throat, he resumed, "I hope I'm making you proud. I've been maintaining my honor on this voyage."

As he felt dubious amber eyes bore into him, a blush tinged his complexion. Unable to meet the unrelenting glare, he stumbled, "Well ... there was this one time ... I did sort of flirt with an alien ... but, it meant nothing and her boyfriend nearly squashed me, if that makes you feel any better." His heart pounded against his chest, bracing for the disappointment compromising his honor had caused.

Fingertips ground into his legs as the response was a small, disbelieving grunt. A squeaky sound escaped his mouth before he sucked his lower lip in. "I may have gotten caught up in the moment of actually being Captain Ryan," he admitted sheepishly, "but every thing else has been done with the highest code of honor in mind." He lifted his eyes, pride replacing traces of shame. "I saved the Queen of Varuna and earned her trust."

Releasing his vice-like grip with an exasperated sigh, the jade terrapin began pacing the room, soft steps padding across the dojo. "I know my brothers don't like me coming in here. They think I have an unhealthy obsession with this ... _machine_." He choked on the word, having trouble with the harsh reality of it. "But, I need to see you. I need to talk to you." The smoke curling from the familiar sandalwood incense burned his nostrils, coating his throat with a flavorful film. It strangled his senses, eyes watering from the intensity.

Leonardo paused at the shelf, tracing a finger along the edge of the wooden picture frame that housed Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen, and baby Miwa. His touch lingered on the young child, sadness clouding the steel blue. However, he would not allow himself to cry. Tears were a weakness, a vulnerability; something that as leader, he did not have the luxury to show. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Turning to face the still kneeling figure, he extended a large, firm hand. "Does this place make you feel too awkward? Perhaps you'd rather go somewhere you're more comfortable with?"

Leonardo squeezed his eyes shut, relying on the psychic abilities of the holo-room to connect to his desired location. After a few minutes, he felt the soft rug morph into bumpy pebbles. A gentle breeze licked at his mask tails as cool night air induced a chill to prickle his skin. Blinking eyes slowly brought the new scene into focus. Gravel crunched beneath his feet as he made his way toward the edge of the building, carefully lowering himself on the gray stone.

"The Byerly Building, Leonardo?" Crimson lips quirked into a half smile. "How predictable."

"You don't like it? I can imagine us someplace else." Her impish tone elicited a smirk of his own.

She gave a non-committal slight shrug with her right shoulder. "Here is fine. It seems fitting somehow for us to be here."

"So why won't you talk to me, Karai?"

Amber eyes stared ahead, aimlessly into the city night sky. "You abandoned me, Leo."

"I - I didn't - "

"Why did you leave me behind when you went into space?"

He thought he could sense a tinge of purple along her exposed neck and a flash of emerald in those orbs in between blinking lashes. He wanted to grasp her hands within his own and plead forgiveness for something he had no say over in the first place. Unsure of how she would react to touch, he tentatively placed a hand in between them, close enough to where he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"I'm so sorry, Karai. I didn't mean to. It happened so fast. I didn't really have a choice." He silently begged for her to look at him. "But know that before the Triceratons came, we were working relentlessly to find you. And Donnie was probably days away from a cure." Boldly, he cupped her chin and tilted her face to meet his solemn glare. "I've thought about you every day we've been up here, worried if you're alright."

Her head pulled back from his gentle grip. "Thought about me every day, hmmm? Even when you were flirting with a spitch?"

"I .. I'm sorry." Downcast defeated steel blue eyes fell onto his lap, shame brewing.

The cunning kunoichi playfully shoved his muscular shoulder. He met her gaze with a shy smile. "So you won over the Queen of Varuna?"

Leonardo straightened, puffing his chest out with pride. "I sure did. She even entrusted me with the second piece of the Black Hole Generator."

"I see ... and did you accomplish this task through flirtation as well?"

"Karai ..." a stern voice warned.

Slender fingers squeezed his bulging bicep. She could no longer maintain her stern façade with Splinter's oldest son. "I'm teasing. I'm glad you brought me here so we could spend some time together."

His mouth erupted into a wide grin, nervous butterflies percolating in his stomach. "Me, too."

"So, what else did you want to talk about, Captain?" she prodded, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

* * *

"Yo, Fugitoid! Are ya almost done here? Donnie needs ya for some 'space speak'."

Orange and yellow lights reflected off his platinum body, simulating the glow of a jack-o-lantern. "Almost, Raphael. Master Leonardo requires a few more minutes. Please inform Donatello that his map is upside down and I will assist him shortly."

Raphael dismissed himself with a wave, eager to point out his genius brother's flaw. Meanwhile, Fugitoid smiled as he adjusted the knobs to set several more stars in the night sky.

* * *

_Author's Note: For our Friendversary, TheWinterMe and I decided to take a similar plot and write a story for each other with it. Go read her story as well - Breathe - in her Leorai novel - Gold and Platinum Among the Stars. Happy Friendversary, TWM - Hope you enjoyed the story! :)_


End file.
